Kefka Palazzo vs Doctor Fate
Summary Two gods of magic! One evil, the other good. Who will come out on top? Only time will tell! Pre-Fight All seems quite in a certain magical continent. No one is causing trouble today. It was serene... Until a mismatched jester popped by. "Where's my opponent?" The jester, Kefka Palazzo, demands. Bored, Kefka decides to torch a random village and laughs his famous laugh. "You'll be well done!" He shouts. Suddenly, a portal opens up and Doctor Fate walks out, glaring at Kefka. "You couldn't wait a few more seconds?" Fate demands. "You're boring!" Kefka yells. "Come on, let's fight!" Kefka throws his arms up in a boxer position. Fate rolls his eyes before putting away his book and preparing to fight as well. COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight (Cue: Dancing Mad) Kefka runs up to Fate and punches him in the helmet, shattering every bone in his hand. "OWEE! OWEE! OWEE!" Kefka screams before frowning dramatically at Fate. "You broke my hand! How dare you!" Kefka kicks Fate in the leg, but this breaks his foot. "YEEOW!" Kefka screams again. Fate groans and flicks his wrist at Kefka's chin, knocking him away. CRASH! "OW!" Kefka shouts. "That's not nice of you!" Fate charges up an energy beam and fires, but Kefka dodges that attack before tripping on a rock and falling flat on his face. Fate ensnares Kefka with vines and slams him into a mountain. Kefka falls onto the ground with tiny birds swirling around his head. Kefka gets back up and throws a golf club at Fate, who atomizes it by waving his hand. "Are you ready to stop?" Fate asks, clearly uninterested in continuing this fight. Kefka laughs. "Nein!" He shouts before running at Fate and punching him in the eye. "Ouch! That looked like it hurt!" Kefka taunts. Fate glares at him. "Nee Ner Nee Nee Ner!" Kefka shouts while slapping his behind at Fate. Fate creates a sun and throws it at Kefka before exploding it. Kefka stumbles out with swirls for eyes before shaking his head in a comedic fashion. "I hate summer." Kefka moans before using Blizzard. "I LOVE winter!" Fate slaps his face before blasting the Blizzard away. Fate then blasts Kefka again and this time also grabs him and throws him into a familiar desert area. "Hey! There's sand in my boots!" Kefka yells. Fate teleports there and turns the sand below Kefka into quicksand. "AH! NOW THERE'S SAND IN MY SOCKS!" Kefka screams. Kefka continues to sink into the quicksand before the tip of his feather vanishes below the dunes. Fate then creates a mountain on top of Kefka and turns away--only for the mountain to shake! BOOM! Kefka in his God of Magic form flies out of the rubble and sends waves of fire throughout the whole continent before creating a thunder-blizzard around the burning landmass. "Now it's a party! HAHAHAHAHO!" Kefka shrieks before blasting Fate with a magic beam. Fate flies backward and sends a magic beam back. Kefka nullifies it and sends 6 magic beams at Fate, who catches all six and sends them back at Kefka in order. Kefka eats ''them before laughing again and punching Fate downward, crashing him into a building. CRASH! Kefka floats down to be at level with the rooftop when Fate flies out and fires at Kefka again. Kefka catches the beam and snaps his fingers to send it back. Fate blocks with a force field and throws buildings at Kefka, who blows them away by whistling. Kefka then flies to Fate and stomps him into the roof over and over again. Fate blasts Kefka back and flies up. Kefka then creates 3 stars behind him and aims their gamma ray bursts at Fate. "LIGHT OF JUDGEMENT!" Kefka screams before sending the attack at Fate. 'BOOM!!!!!' "Did I get him?" Kefka asks to the screen. Suddenly, Kefka is knocked out and wakes up in Eqypt. "Now there's sand in my toes!" Kefka shouts. Male, Female, and Nabu appear in triangular formation around Kefka and fire at him, disintegrating him. "I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kefka screams. 'K.O.!' Aftermath 'Doctor Fate is seen clearing things up with the Guild is Kefka starts berating random writers''' And the winner of this Ultimate Z Battle is... Doctor Fate! Polls How would you rate this? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Category:God vs God Category:Magic Themed Fights Category:Final Fantasy vs DC Category:Villain vs Hero Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights